Telescopes (“scopes”) and other accessories are typically mounted to a firearm, such as a rifle, using a system of rails and rail mounts. One popular rail is the so-called “Weaver” rail. Another popular rail is the so-called “Picatinny” rail. The Weaver and Picatinny rails allow various mounts, such as ring-mounts, to be rigidly-mounted to the firearm. Rifle scopes are affixed to the firearm using various mounts attached to the rail.